


原罪上

by yikuaitianbing711



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikuaitianbing711/pseuds/yikuaitianbing711





	原罪上

“如果，你做这些事的目的是为了惹怒我……”   
话只说了一半，鼬先扯掉了披在身上的那件不符合房间温度的大衣，然后走到书柜前，拉开左手边第一个抽屉，拿出那个有着精美雕花的盒子。  
房间里只有一张宽大的皮质椅，坐下后，鼬从盒子里拿出雪茄，这是他最爱的一款香型。  
双面的刀刃闪着银光，像是断头台的构造，刀刃聚合、收拢，被舍弃的部分像断掉的头颅一样在地毯上滚了两圈。  
明黄火焰燃起，鼬缓缓旋转手中雪茄，烟卷在炙烤下从边缘慢慢开始染成黑色，伴随着一缕青烟升起，鼬熄灭了火焰。  
将点燃的一端凑到近前轻轻一吹，层层灰烬里便显出橙红火光。  
“可以说，非常成功了。”  
说完捏着雪茄用力吸一口，吐出的烟雾弥散在空气中，鼬抬眼瞟着不远处的佐助，这房间本就昏暗，隔着烟幕更是看不清彼此的脸。  
“哦？可是在我看来，你似乎心情不错。”身体的动作引起锁链摩擦的声音，佐助微皱起眉，这不合时宜的声音，让挑衅气势都弱了一半。  
鼬忍不住闷笑一声，“你就以这幅姿态来推测我心情不错吗？”  
佐助不再说话，此时的他全身不着一缕，手腕和脚踝处扣着皮质锁套，连接着从天花板上垂下的锁链，身下是古铜色红木办公桌，没有任何铺垫。  
整体灰暗的环境与他莹白的身体形成强烈的视觉反差，鼬对这一切都很满意。  
但是有些事情是不能原谅的。  
“今天的机车，从哪来的？”  
佐助沉默，他的机车在上一次和人玩飙车的时候就被鼬没收了，这次是用的水月的机车，他不能说。  
鼬看穿了他的小心思，起身走到佐助跟前。  
“你觉得，你不说我就不知道了么？”闭眼吸一口雪茄，然后俯身，将吐出的烟尽数喷到佐助的脸上。  
“我对他们三个可没有对你这样有耐心。”  
烟雾呛得佐助咳起来，“你……”，一时间话都没有办法说完整。  
鼬也不急，一边回味着口腔中雪茄留下的香气，一边等着佐助平复气息。  
也不知是咳得还是气得，佐助的眼圈已经开始微微泛红。  
“是我抢来的车，和他们无关。”  
鼬对佐助的脾性了如指掌，虽然说不上多善良，但对待旁人的态度也远不是表面看上去的那么冷漠，尤其不喜欢给别人带来麻烦。  
意料之中的反应，但游戏才刚刚开始。  
鼬一挑眉，“你这样维护他们，都让我觉得……有点嫉妒呢。”  
佐助把头扭向一边，他不会觉得鼬真的嫉妒水月他们，所以没什么可说的。  
鼬转个身搭着桌子边缘靠着，似乎对刚刚那口雪茄的味道不甚满意，于是一边补火一边继续问道：“佐助，黑手党的原则是什么？”  
想要的，占为己有；碍眼的，让他消失。  
佐助在心中默念，他明白鼬的意思。  
“我保证以后不再和他们飙车。”  
“限定范围不对。”鼬仍然在转着他的雪茄。  
房间安静的能听到牙齿摩擦的声音。  
“我保证，以后不和任何人飙车。”  
鼬点点头，似乎对这个答案还算满意。  
“那可以放我走了么？”  
但对这个问题有些不悦。  
“佐助，做了错事是要接受惩罚的，你应该很清楚。”  
鼬把雪茄叼在嘴里，转过身拉开办公桌的抽屉，就如鼬说的，佐助很清楚那抽屉里都有些什么，以及接下来会发生什么。身体已开始不由得微微战栗，只能努力克制自己。  
鼬在抽屉里挑来挑去，“今天就选个蓝色吧。”说完拿出一条宝蓝色的丝带，不菲的价格带给它闪耀的光泽和柔顺的触感，鼬拉动一旁的控制链条，联动着佐助脚踝上的锁链，于是双腿被迫拉高分开，重心转移瞬间佐助躺倒在桌子上。  
“这样可以不行哦。”鼬说着去拉另一根控制链条，随着锁链滑动发出沉重的卡塔卡塔的声音，佐助的双手被吊起，身体也被拉起来，这样的姿态下只能靠锁链和腰部支撑身体维持平衡。  
鼬再次深吸一口之后把雪茄扔在了一边，握住佐助膝弯将双腿分得更开些，私处的小兽如蛰伏一般软垂着，鼬用丝带将柱身缠住，最后像包装礼物一样系成蝴蝶结。  
“果然蓝色和你很配。”鼬似乎很满意，佐助一直闭着眼睛不说话。  
再次从抽屉里挑出一个盒子，打开是一个情趣玩具，三颗相连的尺寸不小的珠子，尾部接着长线遥控器。打开润滑油的管子，鼬颇有耐心地一点一点涂着，完成后将玩具放到一边，揽着佐助的腰，指尖顺着股缝摸到后穴处，将外圈也涂上润滑油。  
指肚一圈圈地按揉着穴口，佐助的身体开始僵硬紧绷，鼬在他耳边轻声说着放松，自从摧毁根组后，佐助开始凡事和鼬对着做，更何况以惩罚为名义的此时，于是使上力气更绷紧了身体。鼬叹口气，将一根手指插入佐助身体。  
肠壁此时干燥炙热，鼬曲起手指慢慢搅动，他对佐助的身体再熟悉不过了，几番按揉，干涩的甬道柔软起来，像融化了的冰淇淋，媚肉缠绕着手指。  
佐助紧咬下唇，不想让自己发出羞耻的呻吟声，身前的小兽也渐渐抬头，原本只是松垮系着的丝带此时因为柱身的兴奋而紧绷起来。  
两根手指已经可以顺利的进出了，鼬抽出手指，将玩具小球一个一个塞进佐助的身体里，只留出遥控器的长线。佐助看不到身下的情况，而身体里感觉很怪，但他绝不可能去问什么，只皱起眉。  
鼬似乎看出他的疑问，于是说道：“新买的，今天正好试试。”说完便打开开关，小球在身体里震动起来。  
“唔……”佐助没有防备的呻吟出声，跟着身体一颤，前端的小兽又硬挺了几分。  
“频率怎么样？”鼬站在一旁，像个询问顾客体验感受的服务人员一样。  
“哼。”佐助咬紧牙关，只吐出这么一个字，小球在后穴里不只旋转震动，还上下游走，仿佛肠壁上的每一个点都能被它们刺激到，快感一波一波从脊柱冲击到大脑，柱身前端已经开始吐出爱液。  
“那看来还不太满意。”鼬说着将频率调快，“就调到最大好了。”话语中带着顽皮，然后饶有兴致的欣赏着佐助被快感折磨的样子。  
快速的震颤使佐助绷起脚背，如舞台上的芭蕾舞者一样，快感持续跌宕聚集，想要解放，想要高潮，然而柱身被绑着根本无法射出，佐助被折磨的已经无法自制，身体颤抖，呻吟声不断。  
鼬决定不再袖手旁观，靠近俯下身，用手指捏住佐助身前挺立的红缨，反复蹂躏。  
“啊……啊……嗯……”新的刺激袭来，佐助根本无法招架，身体上已经浮出一层细密的汗珠，整个人仿佛被光晕笼罩。  
“佐助，我不喜欢你和其他人有接触。”  
似是这被这句话惊醒，佐助睁开眼看着鼬，勉力扯出一个嘲讽的笑容，“哥，看起来你也很兴奋嘛！”  
鼬穿着惯常的白色衬衫，修身的西装马甲，熨烫的笔直的西裤，披上大衣就是一身完美的商务装束，鼬的所有衣服都是顶级设计师的高级定制，作为团扇组的首领这也是理所当然。  
而定制的衣服自然合身，所以此时下身的激凸也更为明显。  
鼬抬眼，一把扯出佐助身体里的玩具扔在一边。  
“唔……”  
鼬没再说话，解开腰带，按住佐助的腰将性器一插到底。  
“啊……”佐助还没从刚刚的抽离中平复过来，鼬的插入让他措手不及，与情趣玩具不同的尺寸，以及灼烧般的热度，身体被填满的感觉。  
鼬开始动起来，佐助的身体里同样炙热，肠壁紧紧地裹着柱身，刺激着他只想狠狠地贯穿身下人，大幅度的律动让佐助身上的锁链连续碰撞发出声音，连同着臀肉撞击声和淫靡的水声一起回荡在房间中。  
“啊……嗯……嗯……”鼬的狠插让佐助的射精感达到顶峰，不堪折磨的佐助已经开始流出生理性泪水，口中也断断续续地求饶。  
“哥哥……解……开……”理智已经不存在了。  
鼬的性器能感觉到佐助身体微小的颤抖，高潮来临前的表现，鼬停止动作。  
“嗯？”  
“哥哥……求求……你……”  
鼬双手拖住佐助的两边臀瓣，用力揉捏，身体退出一些，再用力顶跨，插到最深。  
“嗯……哥哥……我……”  
佐助身体的敏感也刺激着鼬，原本想慢慢来的折磨也忍不住加快了速度。  
“我……不和……其他人……一起了……求……唔……求你……”  
听到了想要的回答，鼬满意的点点头，“乖孩子。”  
说完便解开了绑在身前的丝带，接着大力的抽插起来，每一次都退到穴口，再整根没入，几次之后佐助便呻吟着射了出来，白浊的液体在鼬黑色的西装马甲上格外显眼。高潮时肠壁阵阵收缩，包裹着柱身带来的快感让人发麻，鼬险些没控制住的射出来，一时间屋子里只有喘息声和躺在地毯里还在震动的情趣玩具发出的嗡嗡声。  
两人都平复了一下呼吸，鼬低头看了眼自己的衣服，饶有兴致地说了句：“啧，射了不少嘛。”  
佐助闭着眼别过头去，仿佛此前混乱淫靡的一切都与他无关。  
从眼角滴落的不知是汗水还是泪水，鼬俯身舔了去，动作间让他意识到埋在身体里的鼬的性器依然硬挺，他可以清晰地感受到柱身有力的跳动。  
“夜还很长呢宝贝。”鼬在他耳边温声软语。


End file.
